rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
I look forward to teaching alongside you!
EXP Awarded Roleplay Twenty minutes. That's how much time had passed since "the start" of the meeting. As previously known, the headmaster of Shade Academy, the most well-known and prestigious combat school in the kingdom of Vacuo, has been sending out requests for employment in aiding his path to a brighter future with the next line of leaders. However, in times of desperation, he went a rather unorthodox way hiring a reject (for good reason) Grimm biologist and a government torture survivor into the school as high ranking professors. In order to thin out the intensity, two other candidates were selected to be hired and busy with work, sent a trustworthy colleague to conduct the interviews. But twenty minutes had passed at the rather large and partially empty office that was left with a large hole in the wall which was the entrance and a sign nearby saying, "COME ON IN!! (I MADE THE DOOR MYSELF!)" The hiring professor was no where in sight. Until large thuds were heard coming their way. For newcomers, the campus of Shade Academy could be a bit much. The location, for one. It was located on an island in the middle of a lake that provided all of the water for Vacuo. If that wasn't a bit much, then nothing was. Then there was the layout. The buildings didn't seem to be arranged in any particular pattern, and the campus had recently undergone renovations, and of course the maps hadn't yet been updated, so navigation was difficult to say the least. The aesthetic was also unusual, compared to other academic institutions. Everything was coated with, if not made of, mud clay made in the desert, so it could be a bit off-putting for newcomers. And of course, there was the climate. The harsh daytime heat and shocking nighttime cold were certainly not for everyone, and in conjunction with the local wildlife, it all made for a very hostile environment. All of these made for a very tired traveler at Shade Academy, such as the one currently sitting in the office with a large hole in the wall. She had come seeking employment and escape from a career she despised, and this was her chance. The hole in the wall made her raise an eyebrow, but when the shaking started, her fatigue started to give way to concern and alertness. The thuds grew stronger as they noises got closer to the entrance of the office. Both would noticed a large shadow of a mechanical figure approaching. Then suddenly a purple/pink haired head with a bright smile peered in through the side of the opening which was the door of the office. "NEWBIES!" she boomed loudly then turned to walk in. Before fully stepping in, taking off her gauntlets and landing them on the ground with a huge thud, "So, how shall we get started with this? Should I do a quick eenie meenie miney mo and have us be done for the day? How 'bouta battle TO THE DEATH!!! Oh ya, were only offerin; one position at this point so..." She basically had an exploding but gruff voice.